Monster from the Id
After losing a gift that Jeremy made for her, Candace is determined to recreate it before Jeremy realizes it’s missing. Unfortunately, Candace can’t remember what it looks like, so she enlists Phineas and Ferb to use their mind machine to enter into her subconscious and recapture the memory. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz’s evil plan is to use his Underwear-Inator to take over the Tri-State Area, since everyone's greatest fear is being caught in public in their underwear. Episode Summary As Candace watches Jeremy walks to the bus stop from her house, she notices a strange object fall from his backpack onto the sidewalk, though she is too late to catch him before he gets on the bus. She calls to inform him of the lost object, describing it as "artsy". Jeremy assumes it is the gift that he had made for her, but is unable to elaborate as his cell phone loses reception. Candace is flattered, but unsure of what the item actually is. While trying to figure it out, she accidentally flings it into a sewer drain and it is flushed away. She decides Phineas and Ferb will be able to recreate it for her so Jeremy won't be disappointed. In the backyard, Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet are hooked up to a Mind Machine manned by Irving that they created to enter one's subconscious and cure fears; in this case Baljeet's fear of using contractions. Phineas says that they'd be happy to help Candace out, but she is unable to describe the strange object. Phineas concludes that they can use the Mind Machine to enter Candace's subconscious and retrieve the memory of the object so they can reconstruct it for her. Meanwhile Perry arrives early at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and catches Doofenshmirtz in his underwear. Doofenshmirtz traps Perry in a net and tells him that he had just inspired his new evil idea of constructing an "Underwear-Inator", and using it to disrupt the Tri-State Area Summit and Weenie Roast by exposing everyone in their underwear, paralyzing them with embarrassment and making it much easier to take over. Candace is wired up to the Mind Machine, and she enters her subconscious along with Phineas, Ferb, and Baljeet. Once in, Irving reminds them that they have forty-five minutes until Jeremy arrives. Phineas tells Candace that they must head for the "Forest of Memory". The four hear a monstrous roar from afar, which Baljeet identifies as the cry if Candace's id, manifested as an actual being inside her mind. While Doofenshmirtz finishes building the Underwear-Inator, Perry pulls out his right contact lens and uses it to magnify the sun's heat unto the rope of his net trap. Phineas, Ferb, and the others emerge from the "Peaks and Valleys of Fickleness" in Candace's mind and arrive at the "Falls of Anxiety", where Buford meets them, to Candace's disapproval. In the real-world backyard, Irving explains to an inquisitive Isabella that Buford had just arrived and jacked himself into the Mind Machine. Buford's presence in her mind stresses Candace, and they part ways with him after manifestations of fear chase them through the waterfall. Isabella arrives in the mind next to Buford, who proceeds to give her a tour. Doofenshmirtz realizes Perry's escape plan and crushes his magnifying contact lens and walks away, not realizing that Perry has another one hidden in his left eye. After wandering through different parts of Candace's mind, the main group arrives in the Forrest of Memory. Phineas theorizes that they can prompt Candace's memory by stimulating the actual trees in the forest by scratching them. It works, and a vision of the strange object appears in the forest. Just then, Jeremy arrives in the mind and greets Candace. He identifies the mysterious object as his drain unclogger (admitting he has no idea why he carries it around with him). The id, appearing as a primitive and monstrous version of Candace, then arrives and chases the main group out of the forest. They pass Buford's tour group, which is now comprised of Isabella and the Fireside Girls. The tour group then joins the main group as the id pursues. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Perry succeeds in burning through the net and attacks Doofenshmirtz, accidentally activating the Underwear-Inator. It ends up shooting Perry, Doofenshmirtz, Norm, and Irving, whose underwear happens to be lavender, the color he fears. The distressed Irving is unable to answer Phineas' call for help, and cannot extract them from Candace's mind. Perry deactivates the Underwear-Inator. As the id begins devouring the very ground beneath them, Phineas explains to the group that one of them needs to wake up and extract the others. They all successfully shock Baljeet awake by using contractions; though once awake Baljeet is unable to pull the cables from the computer because of his wimpy physicality. Fireside Girls Ginger and Gretchen fall into the mouth of the id, and as Candace trips and knocks the others down, they all follow. The shock of being eaten wakes them all up (though it contradicts to seeing Baljeet walking off with the cables torn out afterwards), except for Buford, who stays inside to hang out with the id. In the real-world backyard, Jeremy presents Candace with her real gift: a beautiful purple beaded bracelet with her name on it. Songs *''Going Deep into Your Mind'' Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? By Candace: By Isabella: Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz's Evil Incorporated! Out, Peace! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Linda Flynn does not appear nor mentioned in this episode. Though, her picture appears. *It is revealed that Perry wears contact lenses. *Baljeet has a phobia of contraction words. *Irving was afraid of the color lavender. *The id is a part of the psyche that is the source of instinctive impulses, Candace's insane urge to bust her brothers, in this case. *It is revealed that Candace is afraid of the number seven and moldy bread. *It is revealed that Jeremy carries a drain unclogger with him. *It is revealed Jeremy knows Irving. Production Information *This episode was aired in Disney Channel On Demand on February 3, 2012. International Premieres *February 17, 2012 (Disney Channel Portugal) *Disney XD UK - February 22, 2012 *March 2, 2012 (Family Channel) Errors *Milly is shown to be sleeping with wires attached to her head along with everyone else, however Gretchen is shown instead of Milly. *Irving said the gang count backwards from 4, but they only count from 3. *Shortly after meeting the Talking Zebra in the song, Candace's belt is miscolored white as she flies upwards out the room. *Phineas, Candace, and Irving all used contractions when they were talking in the backyard. However, it wasn't until Baljeet started using contractions that he got scared, even though he said he was scared of contractions, and could perfectly hear Phineas, Candace, and Irving. *For a split-second just after deactivating the Underwear-inator, Perry's briefs disappear. *The Mind Machine has been broken, but Buford is still in Candace's mind. *Katie disappears and reappears throught the episode. Continuity *"Out, Peace!" is said again. ("Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)","Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "The Beak", "She's the Mayor", "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation", "Nerds of a Feather") *Ducky Momo appears again, this time in the form of a club. *Fourth time Major Monogram is neither seen nor mentioned. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap", "Canderemy" and "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted") *While inside Candace's Mind and being attacked by the Id Monster, Buford says, "You all signed the releases, right?", talking to the group he was guiding. This is similar to what Phineas said in "Rollercoaster". *Fourth time Doofenshmirtz is seen with his underwear. ("Tip of the Day", Bubble Boys", Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation) *Third time Doofenshmirtz's -inator has caused garments to spontaneously appear or disappear on people. ("Gaming the System","Boyfriend From 27,000 B.C."). *The song Do Nothing Day was heard again. ("Chez Platypus", "The Bully Code", "Make Play") *Third time more than one Candace is seen. ("Split Personality", "Last Train to Bustville") *Perry walks away from Doofenshmirtz while he is explaining his back-story again. ("Voyage to the Bottom of Buford") *Third time Perry is seen in underwear. ("Unfair Science Fair","Perry Lays an Egg") *Second time an episode starts with Candace having her face on the window. ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *During the song, it showed squirrels in Candace's pants. ("Comet Kermillian") Allusions *'Forbidden Planet' - The title alludes to the science-fiction movie Forbidden Planet (1956), in which a scientist stranded on an alien planet where the dominant race has mysteriously died off awakens a creature formed from his own dark desires and fears, the Monster from the Id. The Disney studio animated the briefly-glimpsed creature. *'Inception' - This episode alludes to the movie Inception, where people enter another's subconsciousness. *'Coraline' - During the song when Candace is pulled in to the mirror is similar to the scene in the book and movie when the other mother traps Coraline in a mirror. Category:Television episodes Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes